


La théière

by ArianiLee



Series: Oneshots Kingdom Hearts [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 2012, Just a joke, M/M, RikuRoku - Freeform, breaking dishes, me trying to be funny
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianiLee/pseuds/ArianiLee
Summary: Ça fait un raffut épouvantable. Ses yeux turquoise s’écarquillent d’horreur. Il y a de la porcelaine partout sur le carrelage et à voir sa tête, on dirait que tu viens de faire exploser la maison.





	La théière

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeiaLibelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/gifts).



> Ce drabble est un défi à contraintes multiples qui m'avait été lancé en 2012. Je m'étais totalement plantée sur le truc de la 2ème personne et je n'avais jamais corrigé ce cafouillage, c'est maintenant chose faite.

Ça fait un raffut épouvantable. Ses yeux turquoise s’écarquillent d’horreur. Il y a de la porcelaine partout sur le carrelage et à voir sa tête, on dirait que tu viens de faire exploser la maison.

\- Euh… Désolé ? Tu tentes.

\- Ma mère va t’assassiner, Il te dit après quelques secondes d’un silence de mort.

Et dire que tu voulais juste la déplacer pour attraper un verre… Tu baisses les yeux sur les débris, honteux et oppressé.

\- C’est vrai … ?

C’était juste une bête théière en faïence blanche, genre IKEA. Et puis moche, avec ça…

\- Ouais. C’était un héritage, en fait. Les femmes de la famille se passent ce service de génération en génération depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps…

Non mais il déconne ?! Oh, putain… T’es foutu. Comme si les choses étaient pas déjà assez difficiles comme ça, avec ses parents ! Tu vas passer de « petit ami indésirable » à « saccageur de la vaisselle de Mamie ». En plus, c’est lui qui va te faire engueuler ! C’est lui qui va payer pour ton sacrilège ! Tu n’es qu’une blatte !

\- Riku, je suis _tellement_ désolé…

Tu t’en tords les mains. Il fronce les sourcils en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, et même si ce geste-là a tendance à te donner envie de lui sauter dessus en temps normal, là tu voudrais juste rentrer dans un trou et mourir.

\- Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ?

Et si tu ramassais tous les morceaux et que tu les recollais ? Et si on disait que c’est la faute du chat ? Ah mais merde, il a pas de chat… Et si tu filais à la SPA et qu’on disait que voilà tu lui a justement _offert_  un chat ? Non, ce sera toujours ta faute… Oh, merde, merde, m-

\- Roxas ?

\- Oui ?

Tu le regardes en face. Il te regarde aussi. Son visage est grave. Son regard est grave. On dirait qu’il va t’annoncer que ton chien s’est fait bouffer par une horde de hyènes et qu’en plus, c’étaient des hyènes zombies et que donc, il va se réanimer et que tu vas devoir le tuer toi-même et qu’ ** _en plus_** , tu pourras juste te servir d’une pelle à tarte pour le faire. Ou que putain c’est quoi ce coin de sa bouche qui tremble là ?!

\- Riku ?

\- Oui ?

Le coin tremble un peu plus. Un spasme secoue ses épaules. Il rougit un peu – il ne rougit _jamais._  Sauf quand il… Sauf quand il…

\- Mais tu te fous de ma gueule, espèce sale enfoiré !

Il craque. Il éclate de rire en se tenant le ventre à deux mains et il tombe assis sur une chaise de la cuisine. Tu donnes un coup de pied dans un gros débris blanc – le bec, tu penses – en espérant vaguement qu’il l’atteigne, mais tu le loupes de deux mètres. _Pfff_. C’est parce que t’es pas concentré, voilà.

\- Arrêle de te marrer !

\- Oooooh, Roxas…

\- _Arrête de rire_ ou je me casse !

\- Elle venait de chez Carrefour ! Mais t’es tellement… Tu marches pas, tu cours, et t’étais adorable à te dandiner comme ça !

Tu lui tournes le dos et tu te baisses pour ramasser les bouts de faïence. Tu  sens sa main qui se referme sur ton poignet et putain pourquoi il est plus fort que toi ? Quand il t’embrasse tu arrêtes directement de lui en vouloir mais après, tu fais quand même semblant pour la forme. Tu râles et tu continues quand il revient avec le balai.

\- Tu sais ? Il te dit.

\- Quoi ? Tu grognes.

\- Ma mère va _quand même_ te faire la peau quand elle saura ça.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Comme d’hab’, les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas, etcetera, etcetera.   
> Bêtalecture : Shangreelah  
> Contraintes :   
> Sujet : Une théière (Laemia)  
> Pairing : RikuRoku (LeiaLibelle)  
> Narration : Deuxième personne du singulier (Lunastrelle)  
> Contrainte : un baiser (Elerina)  
> Mille mots maximum (Plume d’Eau)  
> Merci, les filles !


End file.
